Too Many Toads
by Nintendoga
Summary: Mario 3D World one-shot. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Rosalina are having fun traversing through the level, until Toad shows up...


**Mario 3D World Fic**

"Wahoo!" Mario and Luigi jumped past a couple of platforms, helping each other up onto higher platforms by performing bros. moves. Peach and Rosalina slowly floated behind them, chatting small talk about the Sprixie Kingdom. Mario &amp; Luigi paused to wait for the two girls to float over to their current platform. Once everyone was settled, Mario looked up at the giant hill towering over them.

"Alright-a! Everyone ready?" Mario took out a fire flower and turned into Fire Mario.

"Ready!" The pumped up team all put their hands in the middle for a huddle.

"Go Team-a Mushroom!" Everyone let out a "WAHOO!" as they broke the huddle and continued through the lev-

"WAIT FOR ME!" cried a shrilled out voice a few hills behind the team.

"Ugh..." Rosalina sighed, everyone looking behind them to see a little blue toad scurrying up all the platforms to catch up with them. Luigi looked at him confusingly

"Toad? When did you get here?" Toad bent over on his knees, huffing and catching his breath.

"I-I've been...here...since World 1..."

"TOAD!" Mario cried in joy "So-a good to see you here! When did-a you get here?"

"I...just sai-"

"Awwwww!" Peach bent over and pinched Toad's cheeks "Did you come here because you were worried about me? That's so sweeet! I'm surprised you managed to find us in this world..."

"I-I-I've been here all alon-"

"I thought we lost him two levels ago..." Rosalina muttered under her breath.

"Well since-a you're here, take this!" Mario took out an extra mushroom and threw it at Toad, who grew to his appropriate size.

"T-thanks Mario."

"Let's a go!" The team continued climbing up the hill. Mario &amp; Luigi helped each other up the constantly moving platforms, while Peach and Rosalina hopped off Goombas and Piranha plants climbing up. All the while Toad slowly tried to keep up from behind.

"Cmon Toad, you can do it!" Luigi shouted from near the top.

"Do you need some help?" Peach floated back down to him. The entire team followed and jumped back down to the current platform Toad was on.

"I'm fine..." Toad lied as he struggled to not fall off the current moving platform.

"Here-a, you just need-a boost!" Mario picked up Toad "Luigi! Do-a your super jump!"

"Super what?" Toad looked at Luigi with fear as Luigi started running towards them, hand charging in a green flame.

"Nonononnonono-"

***DING***

Luigi blasted Toad 30 feet into the air, who was screaming and flapping his arms as he looked down and saw the Mushroom team seemingly getting smaller, and smaller, and smal-

***BOING*  
**

Toad came to a screeching halt when he hit an invisble block.

"Nice aim Luigi!" Mario highfived his brother. Meanwhile up in the air, out popped a Double Cherry which landed in Toad's hands. It had an odd color of purple. This confused Toad for a second, until he realized he was quickly falling back down to the team.

"Nice work Toad! You found a Double Cherry!" Luigi yelled at the falling Toad.

"Doesn't it look a bit...different?" Rosalina squinted up at Toad

"I GOT HIM! I-A GOT HIM!"

"NO, HE'S OVER HERE! I GOT HIM!"

Mario and Luigi scrambled around the platform, desperatley trying to catch Toad from falling-

***BOP* **

...on the floor.

"Ahhhhhh..." The team huddled over Toad, currently in a daze.

"You okay?"

"M-Mult..." Toad whispered as everyone leaned in closer.

**"MULTIPLY!"** Toad suddenly jumped up in the air, a second Toad appearing next to him. The whole team jumped back in shock.

"Mamma mia!" Mario and Luigi looked at the Toads. A purple stem sprouted from their Mushroom hats.

"I-Isn't that the... double cherry?" Luigi asked in shock. The Toads looked at him and smiled.

"Toad? Are you okay?" Peach stuck out her hand towards the first Toad, who suddenly jumped in the air again and shouted-

**"MULTIPLY!"** Another Toad sprouted from the purple stem Toad. The team jumped back again, staring at the three Toads now looking at each other and hoping up and down in excitement.

"That-a wasn't supposed to happen!"

"M-Mario...I think the double c-cherry..." Luigi pointed at the stem on top of Toad's head, the team suddenly realizing what Luigi had meant.

"Oh...no..." Rosalina widened her eyes. The Toads turned back to the team, each jumping into the air again and shouting-

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

**"MULTIPLY!"**

"MAMMA MIA!"

Mario Luigi Peach and Rosalina huddled closely together, surrounded by hundreds of Toads all smiling and laughing whilst continuing to multiply by the second.

"...Ughhhh..." Rosalina heavily sighed, pinching her temples in frustration.

"Oh my..." Peach began to count the numerous little Toads as Luigi and Mario looked on in fear.

"W-What do we do Mario?" Mario looked at Luigi, unsure how to respond. His eyes widened when he felt something tug on his jeans. He looked back to see one of the Toads staring at him with a devilish grin.

"MARIOOO! HELP!" Mario turned to see Peach being overtaken by the many Toads, all while they kept screaming **"MULTIPLY"**

"MARIOOOOOOOO!" Mario looked at his brother to see the same fate. Before he could react, multiple Toads grabbed Mario and dragged him down under the sea of Toads.

"A-AH!" Rosalina tried to fly up into the air, but a couple of Toads grabbed her dress and pulled her back down.

"N-No! NO!" Rosalina tried to swat the Toads away, where for every one she hit, two more took it's place. Endless Toads continued to gang up on her

"NO!"

**"MULTIPLY!"**

Rosalina held her hand out into the air as her entire body soon fell under the sea of Toads...

"Look what I found!"

Rosalina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Toad, the single Toad, showing the still alive team a double cherry he had found.

"Good-a work Toad!" Mario patted him on the back.

"Aww... I wanted the next one..." Luigi pouted while Toad held up the Double Cherry in excitement.

"Haha! Maybe next time Luigi!" Toad opened his mouth ready to plop the giant cherry down into his stomach. Rosalina gasped and floated over to Toad, pushing him off the platform and sending him tumbling down to the bottomless pit below.

"Rosalina!" Peach covered her mouth and gasped in shock. Rosalina looked back at the three, shaking visibly.

"...I...tripped..."

"Well-a make sure you watch where you're-a going next time." Mario smiled as a blue bubble floated above them containing Toad.

"I got it!" Luigi hopped up and popped the bubble expecting Toad to pop out...

But he fell on the ground in shock once two Toads popped out of the bubble.

**"MUTLIPLY!"** The two Toads shouted in excitement as Rosalina looked on in horror...


End file.
